Warriors Game Night
by Lugia's Apprentice
Summary: The Clans have decided that Gatherings are boring, and have turned them into video game nights! There will be bluejayshipping.
1. Guitar Hero

Hi everyone! Welcome to Warriors Game Night! This is where the Clans get together and play some video games! It may seem unoriginal, and if it sucks, let me know. If it's good, let me know that too.

Disclaimer: I only own Darkpool, who will not be appearing. However, he MIGHT show up if at least 3 different people ask for him to appear.

"WOOHOO! GAME NIGHT!" shouted Graystripe. "Which one are we playing, Firestar?"

"Graystripe, we're five rabbit hops away from the island. I'll show you when we get there," moaned Firestar. Graystripe had been pestering him ALL DAY, no joke. Fortunately for Firestar's sanity, Graystripe shut up. Five rabbit hops later, the Clans had gathered on the island. Before Graystripe could chime in, Mistystar whipped out a guitar.

There was a chorus of yowls of approval so loud, everyone was surprised they could still hear. After setting up the game, Guitar Hero 3, the leaders looked for volunteers. However, no one thought they could actually play. Therefore, Firestar had to step up. He turned the difficulty up to Expert and started playing The Metal. His final score was 99% notes hit. Firestar looked around for a challenger, but everyone thought he'd just gotten lucky. Then…

"I'll give it a shot," said a voice. Shivers slid down every cat's spine. That was a voice they hoped they'd never hear again…

"Tigerstar! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Firestar. The dark tabby purred. "Someone had to step in and get your game going. Might as well be me." Firestar still didn't trust him. "Get out. I won't let you kill anyone else." Now Tigerstar was slightly miffed. "Why must you assume I'm here to kill? All I want is a chance to play your game. Surely you wouldn't deny me that? Besides, it's the full moon. Even I wouldn't kill you now." Firestar gave in. "All right. ONE song," he sighed. "Of course. One song," Tigerstar agreed. Firestar handed him the controller. Tigerstar began to play (what else?) Anarchy in the U.K. When he finished, he'd tied with Firestar at 99%.

Now EVERYONE wanted in. If a dead cat could play, why couldn't they? Blackstar selected Berrynose to give it a try. Being a noob, he turned it down to Easy mode. Berrynose's song was Paint it Black. He wasn't nearly as good, so he only got 51%. Everyone laughed at his failure as Berrynose walked away, his ears burning with shame. Amid the chaos of cats trying to be picked, Mistystar spotted Jayfeather sitting quietly in a corner. She hopped down from the tree and padded over to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mistystar. Jayfeather rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't know why I bothered coming. A blind cat is useless in gaming." Mistystar stroked his back with her tail. "You have a good sense of timing, right?" she asked. Jayfeather didn't get it. "Yes, what about it?" The RiverClan leader purred. "That's all you need. We can play together. I'll handle the fret board and you can strum. Okay?" Jayfeather thought it over. "_Hmmm…I could decline and keep sitting here with no chance of embarrassing myself, or I can accept, giving myself a 50-50 chance of awesome success or epic failure… well, why not? It's not like I have anything to lose._" Jayfeather broke away. "I'll do it," he mewed.

By now the cats were trying everything to get picked. Onestar even had to backhand someone off the tree! Everyone thought they could play well, so you can imagine their surprise when Mistystar and Jayfeather, tails held high, padded over to the controller. At first everyone was shocked. _Jayfeather_ was going to play? Then they laughed. All of them. Every cat except the two was in hysterics. RiverClan was strangely quiet, however. Jayfeather turned the difficulty back up to Expert. Mistystar smirked. She knew EXACTLY which song he wanted to play. To the Clans' astonishment (except for Mistystar), Jayfeather picked Through the Fire and Flames. On Expert mode. They took out their camcorders and prepared for the fail. Mistystar nodded to Jayfeather, and they started playing. They nailed it. Every note, every chord, every solo, nailed. Jayfeather hit every single note, all 3,722 of them. When the duo finished, everyone saw the giant red 100% on the screen. Everyone fainted. After completing The Impossible Song, Jayfeather was feeling adventurous. Leaning over to Mistystar, he whispered "Meet me on the border." With that, he licked her shoulder and bounded away.

…yep. That just happened.


	2. Super Smash Bros Brawl

Hi. This chapter was kind of upsetting to write. I used to DOMINATE at this game, (Meta Knight FTW!) but my Wii stopped working for no apparent reason! Le sigh. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. (goes to the emo corner)

Disclaimer: I only own Darkpool and bluejayshipping.

A moon had passed since the last Game Night, so the Clans were once again gathered on the island. The leaders had set up Super Smash Bros Brawl this time. Once the yowls of excitement died down, Mistystar began to speak.

"Because of the game's multiplayer capabilities, each Clan will pick one cat to represent them for each match. I will go for RiverClan," she meowed.

"Flametail will go for ShadowClan," said Blackstar.

"Graystripe will go for ThunderClan," said Firestar. Mistystar stole a glance at Jayfeather. He didn't look at all unhappy, but that may have been her doing. Onestar took a moment to think. After a few heartbeats, he spoke up.

"And Crowfeather will go for WindClan," he decided.

Mistystar, Graystripe, Crowfeather, and Flametail each took a controller. They agreed amongst themselves to have a 4-stock free-for-all with no items. They touched their tails together (it's their version of a handshake), and picked their characters. Graystripe picked Kirby, Crowfeather picked Ganondorf, Flametail picked Pikachu, and, after some hesitation, Mistystar picked Red. (The Pokémon Trainer.) Cloudtail, who played this game often, gasped. Mistystar would have to juggle three fighting styles at once. The four decided on Spear Pillar as the arena. After the loading screen, the battle began.

So, just a reminder:  
4-stock  
Free-for-all  
No items.  
Mistystar is Red. (P2)  
Crowfeather is Ganondorf. (P4)  
Flametail is Pikachu. (P1)  
Graystripe is Kirby. (P3)

The fighters' entrances appeared onscreen. On the far left was Pikachu, then Kirby, then Ganondorf, then…Charizard? Everyone was expecting Mistystar to open with Squirtle! The announcer piped up.

"3…2…1… GO!"

Pikachu threw a Thunder Jolt at Kirby, jumped off the edge, and landed on the other floor. Kirby followed him, doing a Final Cutter. Pikachu rolled behind Kirby and released a Down Smash. Kirby was thrown in a circle of electricity before being tossed at the ceiling. Kirby smacked against the ceiling and fell to the floor, where Pikachu was waiting with a Forward Smash.

"Oh, mouse dung…" muttered Graystripe. BOOM! Kirby lost his first life.

"That's my boy!" shouted Tawnypelt.

Meanwhile, Charizard was locked in fierce combat with Ganondorf. Ganon tried a Flame Choke, but Charizard intercepted with a Flamethrower. After keeping the fire burning as long as possible, Charizard stopped, jumping as Ganon launched a Wizard's Foot. Charizard did his D-Air, smashing Ganon against the ground with such force that he flew into the air, where Charizard performed a F-Air, knocking Ganon away. Here, Kirby decided to intervene, crushing Ganon with a Stone and Hammer combo. Charizard dashed forward, Rock Smashing Kirby at Ganon, who grabbed Kirby in an aerial Flame Choke. It seemed Crowfeather hadn't thought his move through, as both Kirby and Ganon fell to their doom. BOOM!

Scores:  
Kirby- 2 lives left.  
Ganondorf- 3 lives left.  
Pikachu- 4 lives left.  
Red- 4 lives left.

Mistystar, Crowfeather, and Flametail nodded at each other, and then gave Graystripe a Level 29 Death Glare. Graystripe gulped. Once everyone had respawned, the bloodbath began. Charizard caught Kirby in Flamethrower. Graystripe began randomly mashing buttons, trying to escape the impending doom, but to no avail. He saw Ganon spinning into a Reverse Warlock Punch…

"_Got a bullet in the chamber,_" thought Crowfeather.

"This is gonna hurt," squeaked Graystripe. BOOM! Kirby lost his third life. Mistystar and Crowfeather high-pawed.

Once Kirby respawned, he took advantage of his invincibility to fly away. However, he forgot that Charizard could fly. Kirby tried to outmaneuver Charizard with his extra jumps, but Mistystar knew what she was doing. Charizard perched on one of the moving platforms and waited. Soon enough, Kirby came back down. Charizard hit Kirby with Rock Smash, then finished him off with Fly.

"YEEEAAAAAA…" DING! "Player 3… defeated!"

However, in the same heartbeat that Charizard finished his attack…

"PIKA!" BOOM! "ROAAAAROAEH!" (sorry for the horrible Charizard roar) DING! Red lost his first life. Mistystar gave Flametail a look that plainly said "I'm going to kill you." Blackstar gave a _mrrrow_ of laughter at Flametail's actions. "Good move, Flametail!" he yowled. No one seemed to notice the pink beam of energy above Pikachu's head. BZZZZZZZZZT! BOOM! Pikachu lost his first life. The crowd cracked up at Flametail's humiliating failure.

Scores:  
Kirby- defeated.  
Ganondorf- 3 lives.  
Pikachu- 3 lives.  
Red- 3 lives.

Crowfeather just _mrrowed_ in laughter. He was the only one who hadn't lost a life during that exchange. Ganon jumped down to the second floor and waited. He wasn't aware that Graystripe had forgotten to turn off the Smash Ball…

The screen flashed white for a moment, and then it appeared: the Smash Ball. Squirtle leapt for it, hitting the precious item with Waterfall. He attempted to break it with a F-Air, but Waterfall had knocked it out of his reach. Quick as a flash, Pikachu jumped, using his D-Air to break the ball.

"TAKE COVER! RUN AWAAYYYYY!" yowled Mistystar and Crowfeather. The sound of Flametail's maniacal laughter reverberated throughout the island as he activated Pikachu's Final Smash: Volt Tackle. Encasing himself in a giant ball of electrical power, Pikachu swooped around the stage, trying to do as much damage as possible. Flametail aimed Pikachu at Squirtle, who swapped with Ivysaur to avoid taking damage. The lack of control over Volt Tackle meant Flametail had to target Ganon, who jumped off the edge in fear. BOOM! Ganondorf lost his second life. Flametail then noticed that Pikachu was slowing down. In a last-ditch attempt to get a kill, he aimed Pikachu at Ivysaur, who, surprisingly, managed to outrun the sentient ball of death. Once again, the crowd cracked up. Flametail's ears burned in shame.

Predicting where Pikachu would land, Ivysaur charged a smash. Ending Volt Tackle, Pikachu flopped down- and was hit by Ivysaur's deadly Up Smash. He died instantly.

Lives left:  
Ganondorf- 2  
Pikachu- 2  
Red- 3

As Ivysaur was taunting, Ganon snuck up behind him, charging a Reverse Warlock Punch. However, because it was a REVERSE Warlock Punch, Ivysaur had time to dodge. Sidestepping the Brawl equivalent of the Punch of Kill Everything, he trapped Ganon in Bullet Seed. Mistystar smirked, Crowfeather glared at her as his damage skyrocketed, and Flametail abused Pikachu's invincibility.

"PIKA!" BOOM! Both fighters were sent flying from the infamous Thunder. Ivysaur landed on the lower floor by using Vine Whip. Ganondorf, however, was not as lucky. BOOM! He lost his third life. Mistystar noticed that Ivysaur looked tired, so she swapped for Charizard. Crowfeather gulped. Pikachu attacked the newly-respawned Ganondorf, who used his Side-A as Crowfeather yowled "THIS… IS… SPARTA!" Ganon's oddly powerful kick sent Pikachu flying off the edge. Pikachu was able to Skull Bash onto the lower floor, but Charizard had a rock in his claws…

BOOM! Pikachu lost his third life. Flametail glared at Mistystar, who simply smirked and said "Payback's a dog." Flametail decided to take his anger out on Crowfeather, who knew now that he had no chance of winning. Ganon stood by the edge, waiting for Pikachu. Pikachu, clueless as always, tried to Skull Bash Ganon. He missed and flew off the edge. Seizing his chance, he jumped off the edge, grabbing Pikachu in a Flame Choke. The two fighters fell to their doom…

"GAME! The winner is… Charizard!" Blared the announcer. Jayfeather jumped over to Mistystar and the two embraced, the way cats do. After the moment of fluff was over, the 4 (and Jayfeather) returned to their Clans. Half of ThunderClan was yelling at Graystripe for losing so easily, while the other half was giving Jayfeather a weird look. RiverClan was congratulating Mistystar for her tactics. ShadowClan was consoling Flametail, saying he would've won if Crowfeather hadn't commited Ganoncide. WindClan was calling Crowfeather a quitter. This time, it was Mistystar who asked for her and Jayfeather to meet as the Clans departed.

Well, what do you think? Too anticlimactic? Epic? This is my first try at this, so be honest. Also, DO NOT request Call of Duty. If ANYONE requests Call of Duty, you will never see this fic again!


	3. Rock Band

This chapter is dedicated to Moonbeam141, for inspiring me during a creative slump. Moonbeam, if you're reading this, thank you!

Disclaimer: I own Darkpool and bluejayshipping. Nothing else.

The cats were confused. Hadn't they already played the guitar game? Wait…were those drums? "_Oh, it's Rock Band,_" thought everyone but Jayfeather. Cloudtail leaned toward him and whispered "It's Rock Band." The leaders braced themselves for the screech of excitement…it never came. Sighing in relief, Onestar let down his guard…

…and was consequently blasted off the tree by the sheer power of the cats' voices. The ShadowClan cats burst out laughing. Like last time, cats were trying their best to get picked, but they had the sense to stay off the tree this time. Littlecloud was chosen for bass, Dustpelt was on main guitar, and Mothwing was on drums, but no one volunteered for vocals, probably because their voices were spent trying to get picked. The cats sat there for a bit, trying to figure out what to do.

A few minutes later, Blackstar stood up and padded to the microphone. Jaws were dropped as Blackstar picked a song. Everyone was even MORE surprised when, instead of simply tapping the mic against an object, Blackstar actually sang!

"Never again  
will I be dishonored  
And never again  
will I be reminded  
Of living within  
the world of the jaded  
They kill inspiration, it's my obligation  
To never again,  
allow this to happen  
Where do I begin? The choices are endless  
Denying the sin,  
my art, my redemption  
I carry the torch of my fathers before me  
The thing I treasure most in life  
cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why  
I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die,  
though they will not understand  
I will make the greatest sacrifice,  
you can't predict where the outcome lies,  
you'll never take me alive!  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive  
Change again,  
cannot be considered  
I rage again,  
dispelling my anger  
Where do I begin? The choices are endless  
My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
I carry the gift  
that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift  
in oceans of madness  
Repairing the rift  
that you have created  
I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now  
The thing I treasure most in life  
cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why  
I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die,  
though they will not understand  
I will make the greatest sacrifice,  
you can't predict where the outcome lies,  
you'll never take me alive!  
I'm no slave, are you feeling brave?  
Or have you gone out of your mind?  
No more games, it won't feel the same  
If I hold my anger inside  
There's no meaning, my soul is bleeding  
I've had enough of your kind!  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you label me blind!  
The thing I treasure most in life  
cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why  
I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die,  
though they will not understand  
I will make the greatest sacrifice,  
you can't predict where the outcome lies,  
you'll never take me alive!  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I'm alive!"

The Clans were in awe. They had never seen a cat who could sing so well! From ThunderClan, that meant something, since Lionblaze once walked in on Jayfeather singing quietly to himself. As the leaders packed up the supplies for the moon, the rest of the cats returned home, speechless.

Admit it: you never saw that one coming!


	4. Pokemon: Mark of Flame

Sorry for the wait. This huge thunderstorm screwed up my internet.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

It was a time after the first Game Night. Jayfeather slipped across ShadowClan territory, his senses alert in case someone was following him. Eventually, he made it to the RiverClan border. He sat down and waited. After what may have been seconds or moons, _she_ appeared.

"Hi Jayfeather," said Mistystar, her eyes full of concern. "What's this about?" Jayfeather opened his jaws to answer, but a deep voice from behind him cut him off. "Yes, that's what I'd like to know too."

Jayfeather growled. "Stay out of this, Blackstar. This is between Mistystar and myself." Blackstar stepped into the open-and Crowfeather was with him. "Jayfeather, I understand what you're feeling, and we'll let you work this out in peace…" Crowfeather began.

"…if you defeat us," finished Blackstar. Somehow, Jayfeather and Mistystar knew what they meant. The four whipped out their Nintendo DS' and began to battle.

Jayfeather sent out a Jolteon. Jayfeather's expression was unreadable. Blackstar released a Leafeon, cocky as ever. Crowfeather picked Archeops. Jayfeather and Mistystar laughed, while Blackstar groaned. "_Oh StarClan, WHY?_" he thought. Mistystar's choice scared all of them, even Jayfeather. Mistystar's face was twisted in anger, and it was all directed at Blackstar. Her Pokémon? Tyranitar.

Due to Jolteon's high speed, it got the first move. Acting on premonition, Jayfeather had Jolteon fire off a Signal Beam at Leafeon. The super-effective attack did more than one would expect from a Bug-type move. Leafeon managed to survive, but it was confused. Crowfeather's Archeops attempted to use Focus Blast on Tyranitar, meaning to nip the tyrant in the bud. It would have, too-if it had hit. Mistystar gave an evil laugh at the fail. Blackstar's Leafeon tried to attack with Leaf Blade, but it hurt itself in its confusion! Leafeon fainted. Blackstar immediately sent out his next choice: Infernape. Mistystar's Tyranitar moved last, striking Archeops with a powerful Tyranitar-style ThunderPunch. Tyranitar's high attack plus Archeops' pitiful defense equaled a 1-hit KO! Crowfeather then released Musharna. "You're an idiot," said Blackstar. Jayfeather stared at Mistystar. "Where did you learn that?" he asked. Mistystar smiled. "Breeding. Who knew, right?" she replied.

Jolteon prepared to attack, but before it could, Tyranitar was off the field. In its place appeared the famous vampiric shadow of death, Gengar. Blackstar facepawed. Why didn't he see that coming? Jolteon launched another Signal Beam, this one directed at Musharna. Musharna reacted differently from Leafeon; it wasn't confused, for one, and its health fell down to half. Blackstar, not counting on Mistystar's literal bait-and-switch, had Infernape use Close Combat. However, because of Gengar's being a Ghost-type, it had no effect. Infernape's defenses were lowered. Blackstar glared at the DS, then did a double take. Did that Gengar just laugh at him? Shrugging it off, Blackstar continued to battle. Crowfeather had Musharna use Calm Mind, buffing its long-range capabilities.

Jayfeather exchanged a glance with Mistystar, who seemed to know what he was planning. Jolteon used Helping Hand, boosting Gengar's power a good deal higher. Suddenly it dawned on Blackstar what they were doing. He briefly considered shutting off his system and telling everyone that his batteries died, but he elected not to. Better to die a hero than live a coward, as they say. Gengar, who was up next, launched an extremely powerful, buffed-up Psychic. Infernape never stood a chance. It fainted immediately, causing Blackstar to throw his next Pokémon, Garchomp. Crowfeather's Musharna then did something unexpected: it used Gyro Ball on Gengar. Even more surprising, however, was Gengar fainting from the attack. Mistystar, undaunted, sent out her starter: the famous disobedient dragon of doom, Charizard.

Jayfeather knew what was coming next, but he decided to be a good sport, opting to use Signal Beam instead of Detect. Musharna stayed up, but just barely. True to Jayfeather's prediction, Blackstar had Garchomp use Earthquake, knocking out both Musharna and Jolteon. Mistystar's Charizard moved next, and Mistystar was MAD. Charizard loosed a powerful Dragon Pulse, which normally would've one-shotted a Garchomp. As it was, Blackstar's final Pokémon had only a few hit points left. Mistystar facepawed. "_I hate EV training,"_ she inwardly groaned. Crowfeather released his last Pokémon now: Samurott. Jayfeather released his ace in the hole: Alakazam.

Jayfeather then did something no one saw coming-he acted on impulse! Alakazam loosed what is said to be the most powerful move ever: Hyper Beam. Samurott fell, knocking Crowfeather from the match. Blackstar hung his head and waited for the inevitable. Mistystar entered the command for Dragon Pulse-but Charizard didn't use Dragon Pulse. All 4 screens went black.

When the screens came back online, the traditional colosseum wasn't there. Instead, it looked as if they were viewing a scene from the anime. A beat-up Garchomp stood before a Charizard with odd, dark-orange markings on its body. The Charizard vs Charizard music from _Mewtwo Strikes _Back was playing in the background. Suddenly, the Charizard lunged for Garchomp, grabbing it and pulling it into the air. Garchomp attempted to fight back, clawing and biting. The Charizard, while doing loops in the air, sank its teeth into Garchomp's neck. As Garchomp's struggles became weaker, Charizard stopped looping and dove for the ground. Before it landed, it threw Garchomp to the ground, flying back into the air and letting out a triumphant roar.

When the screen came back to the battle, Garchomp was gone, both from the field _and _from Blackstar's party. Then, Mistystar looked at her Charizard and began to quake in fear. Her Charizard was covered in dark-orange markings.

Probably ought to bring you up to speed on something: this isn't all mine. I collaborated with Leostar1999. He designed Blackstar's and Crowfeather's teams, although everything else is mine.


End file.
